Ellinor Holt
|Row 2 info = |Row 3 info = 23 March, 15 L.C.; Age 23 Irongrove, Hillsbrad Foothills ----|Row 4 info = Heir Apparent to House Holt Lady Holt |Row 5 info = House Holt The League of Lordaeron ----|Row 6 info = ♥ Dieter Winterson (partner) Karholm Holt (father) † Shasta Holt ne Telmonn (mother) Yentle Hampton ne Holt (sister) Kallon Holt (brother) †|Row 7 info = Old Ways|Row 8 title = Signature|Row 8 info = }} Ellinor Holt is the third child of Lord Karholm Holt and his wife, Lady Shasta Holt. Following the death of her father and brother in the Second War and Third War respectively, she was named heir to House Holt. She is young, inexperienced, but staunchly rooted to her moral compass. Biography Lady Shasta Holt's third pregnancy came as a surprise to everyone as the Lord Holt was growing older and she was getting no younger. But nine months later, on a clear but chilly March morning, Ellinor was born -- a healthy, but loud, babe sporting a thick weft of her father's umber hair on the crown of her pale head. Her birth coincided with an unusually warm spring, which faded into a mild summer; the Harvest was plentiful that year and Irongrove thrived throughout winter. As she grew, it became clear that she was undoubtedly her father's daughter. Personality Driven, confident, benevolent, compassionate, strong-willed, bold, courageous, adventurous, visionary. Cocky, ignorant, idealistic, impulsive, stubborn, self-righteous. Appearance Physical A young northern-bred woman with wind-tossed brown hair, fern green eyes, and fair skin. Her facial structure is bold, resilient, and brushed with a mere hint of her mother's beauty. There is a hardiness about her that speaks plain of the tempered physique of her ancestors. A thick cascade of loose umber waves crown her head and subtle curves wrap about her hips, rear, and bosom. The protective garb she oft wears obscures the alluring feminism of her sex. Armor The make of her armor is plain, and efficient. Seldom adorned, and lacks in the bedecked details typical of nobility. The only distinguishing feature to set her apart is the sigil of her house embossed into the breast of her leather tunic, and fur-lined pauldrons: a symmetrical oak tree, branches stretched high and far, with roots driven deep. A defensive layer of chain mail rests over a padded cotton gambeson. A light-gray, wolf-fur cloak, combined with thicker woolen undergarments, mitts, boots, and a hood lend much to warmth in the colder climate of her homeland. Arms Companions Cobalt The last foal born to her father's mare, Cobalt was initially set to be gifted to her brother Kallon before his untimely death during the Third War. He is a sprightly 6-year-old stallion with a long, elegant neck, and a slightly convex profile. His bearing is sure-footed, and powerful; thick cords of muscle wrap around his chest and shoulders. Little to no feathering is present on his legs, though his mane and tail are remarkably thick and grow swiftly. She often keeps his both trimmed and tidy. He is an inquisitive, and intelligent beast, with nary a mean bone in his body. He often seeks out stable hands or other League members for treats, or neck scratches. Cobalt rarely gives Ellinor trouble afield; he is a confident, steady, and able horse. Hedda A young gray wolfhound with paws too large for her body, and gangling legs. Eager, spirited, and fearless. She is a near constant companion. Though she has a wolfish look the arrow-shape of her muzzle, a lengthy tail, and courser build betray her domestic heritage. Quotes Gallery Category:Human Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian